Postulante a Sargento
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Son solo días, momentos perdidos dentro de la vida de Armin, de sus deseos, de sus culpas, y su deber.
∞ **Título** : "Postulante a sargento"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **N/A** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, todo es de su gran autor Isayama-sensei. Este escrito solo es un placentero vicio.

∞ **Resumen:** Son solo días, momentos perdidos dentro de la vida de Armin, de sus deseos, de sus culpas, y su deber.

∞ **Advertencias:** Mención de spoiler del manga.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Lecturas a un futuro amigo

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **1.**

Jean siempre ha sido uno de los mejores soldados de la academia. Tiene un gran futuro para ser uno de los primeros diez y así poder unirse a la policía militar. Con su personalidad complicada y su casi pecaminosa necesidad de ser honesto ante todo el mundo. Jean no se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias que recibirá cuando abre la boca en el peor de los momentos. Para él es correcto, decir las cosas como son, sin delicadezas y tacto. Él piensa que no es más que una pérdida de tiempo, el adornar la verdad para que duela menos.

Y Armin lo sabe, no porque sean amigos, Jean lo mira con sus ojos miel como si fuese algo insignificante y débil. Sino porque Marco, toda voz suave y pecas resaltadas en las tardes de intenso calor, ha venido hasta él nuevamente para tener un poco de apoyo moral ante su casi histérico corazón, que le amenaza con explotar si continúa a solo centímetros de Jean un día más.

Marco, dulzura y amabilidad personificada, ha revocado, lleno de culpa, todos los sentimientos que nunca ha dado, poniendo a su cerebro en modo de apagado automático y a sus impulsos como una reacción natural. Jean se llena cada mañana al despertar de la mirada de amor de Marco, de sus intenciones escondidas y de una amistad con tintes de tensión sexual que ignora inconscientemente.

Comparten la comida, Marco siempre le regala su postre, entrenan juntos, Marco es el saco de boxeo para un fuerte Jean, duermen juntos, Marco con una erección aprisionándole el pantalón de pijama, con la pierna de Jean enredada en sus muslos, y su aliento acariciándole la mejilla, sus descansos son el tiempo que Jean utiliza para sus odas a Mikasa y que Marco escucha con toda paciencia y resignación.

Armin acaricia su espalda en movimientos ascendentes, tratando de calmar un poco toda esa revoltura que parece hacer querer llorar al muchacho pecoso por lo menos una vez a la semana. El rubio abandona el libro sobre tácticas y estrategias militares volumen III, a un costado y permite que la cabeza de un muy cansado Marco caiga sobre su hombro de manera silenciosa. Su mano se enreda en la cabellera oscura, a unos metros de ellos, Jean discute a viva voz con Eren sobre la mejor manera de moverse con el equipo tridimensional por los árboles.

Armin suspira a la par de Marco, por sus amigos que son unos idiotas, que jamás notan que pasa alrededor de ellos.

―Podría decírselo – insinúa Marco con la voz algo sofocada por la chaqueta del rubio, Armin se inclina para verle el rostro y le regala una sonrisa pequeñita.

― Podrías – le apoya, para recostar todo su peso contra el enorme abedul en donde se esconden lejos de la vista del escuadro 104, de los titanes y de Dios.

Ambos saben que Marco no lo hará, que ese arranque de valentía terminara en cuanto los ojos color miel le enfoquen en un reclamo silencioso por haberle dejado solo durante toda la tarde, con el idiota de Jaeger y sin postre extra.

Marco se llevara una mano tras la cabeza a modo de disculpa, mientras escucha las quejas, los gruñidos y de vez en cuando gritos de exasperación por parte de un indignado Kirschtein. Le mirara el perfil, de cabellos castaños revueltos, nariz afilada y labios delgados, sentirá una contracción en su estomago, Marco se volverá a enamorar por decima vez de Jean en lo que va de la hora.

Entran hasta el comedor, los azules ojos de Armin mirándolos desde su sitio junto a Mikasa, casi sintiendo una ola de empatía por Marco cuando se haya a si mismo observando con el mismo brillo a Eren.

Marco y Armin, no son mejores amigos, sus pláticas y tiempos juntos son reducidos. Ambos piensan que no existe otra persona en ese mundo que pueda entenderlos mejor que el otro.

Unos meses después y tras la noticia de que Eren puede transformarse en Titán, Marco mirara como es que Jean vuela sobre los techos de casas a punto de derrumbarse, como un ángel surcando los cielos, demasiado ocupado en sobrevivir para la siguiente puesta de sol. No notara a Annie, que con humo saliéndole del todo el cuerpo llega por detrás, solo una mano sobre sus ojos y el mundo dejo de tener luz, todo se apagó.

…

…

…

 **2.**

Hay una serie de gritos que aumentan cada vez más a medida en que baja las escaleras y camina en dirección al comedor.

Armin, que se ha quedado dormido sobre un sofá del despacho del comandante, aún esta un poco aturdido por las escasas horas de sueño y los granos de café que tuvo que masticar para mantener su mente trabajando.

El nuevo plan que consiste en escapar de la policía militar y su propaganda viral de desprestigio a la sección de reconocimiento les ha llevado más días de lo esperado, el comandante Erwin le ha llamado en el punto más crucial para elaborar la estrategia de escape y traslado a las diferentes cabañas a lo largo del bosque sur de las murallas María.

El terreno a veces hostil, con tramos de dunas de arenas y asaltantes de caminos les ha obligado a cambiar más de una vez la ruta menos peligrosa a seguir. El mapa señalado con puntos azules y cruces rojas, ahora se encuentra dentro de la chaqueta del fornido rubio.

Armin, que desde su llegada al despacho ha estado con una Hanji de cabello alborotado deambulando alrededor y un Levi recargado en la pared opuesta al escritorio, ha notado las ojeras que todos tratan de disimular bajo los ojos hinchados de desvelos en días pasados. Tras el descubrimiento de antiguos compañeros siendo titanes, y en una batalla que ha tenido costos demasiado altos aun como para ponerlos en cifras y quitarles nombres.

El pequeño rubio se muerde el labio para acallar el pésame que se queda balanceándose en la punta de la lengua. Mike lleva menos de una semana muerto y su ausencia es más que un vacio a llenar, es el dolor nublado, muy en el fondo de los ojos del comandante.

Se inclina sobre el escritorio, al lado de él, Armin aún no se acostumbra a la manga vacía de la chaqueta que le toca la mejilla entre las leves corrientes de aire que se cuelan en la habitación. Como tampoco se acostumbra a esconderse como ratas, huir como delincuentes y sobrevivir, dentro de las murallas que han transmutado de ser su protección contra un mundo hostil a una prisión personalizada. Los enormes ojos azules se le clavan, sobre la zona este, esa que fue el terreno del último enfrentamiento, Armin aun puede sentir el corazón saliéndosele por la garganta, con el peso muerto de Jean sobre sus brazos, y la mano temblorosa sosteniendo el arma, de navajas desgastadas frente a un titán con esa sonrisa que le cubría más de tres cuarto de cara y solo auguraba derrota, dolor y muerte.

Pero todo dio un giro inesperado, con el nuevo poder que Eren parecía haber resguardado en lo más profundo de su interior. Controlar titanes, tal como lo haría el macho alfa de una manada. La sorpresa pasó rápidamente a convertirse en la oportunidad que les brindaría un día más de vida. Armin aún puede ver, ese rastro de fascinante locura en los ojos de Hange cuando su amigo comienza con las pruebas que le ha puesto la hiperactiva mujer en pos de averiguar cómo controlar su poder.

Eren termina rendido cada día después de ese entrenamiento que le exprime hasta la última gota de resistencia que tiene. El rubio lo ha dejado esa noche dormir solo, con los labios apretados y el rechazo de la cama impávida palpándole la piel.

Armin entonces lo nota, que el sol está por salir y que los únicos ocupantes de la habitación son el comandante y él, que se frota los ojos más seguidos de lo que pretende. El comandante lo nota, incorporándose un poco de su posición recargada sobre la mesa donde han estado trazando las rutas alternativas junto a las formaciones a seguir.

—Ya va amanecer, retírese Arlet —. La voz de Erwin ronca le hace levantar el rostro, él también se ve agotado, con la sombra de la barba rasposa y el cabello desarreglado.

Algo dentro de Armin, le susurra que no abandone a ese hombre que ahora carece de dos brazos para proteger a la humanidad así como a sí mismo. La fuerza se le ha roto en algún punto del camino.

—Aún no hemos terminado señor.

Erwin da un suspiro bajo antes de sonreír con reserva, observando cómo es que uno de los soldados con mayor posibilidad a morir ante su delgado y frágil cuerpo, se obliga a mantenerse al pie del cañón. Armin, tiene una mente aguda que le ha ayudado a sobrevivir, ha salvado a sus amigos y descubierto secretos que han cambiado las tornas más de una vez. Tiene mucho potencial por explotar. El alto rubio ha llegado a pensar que si Armin tuviese la misma experiencia que él, sería capaz de derrocar a la corona tan sutilmente que nadie lo notaria hasta ver rodar la cabeza del rey por la guillotina.

Smith siente el primer rayo de sol colarse por las rendijas de la ventana, da una última mirada al mapa y asiente de forma satisfecha, ya no hay más que hacer, todo lo demás depende de la suerte y los daños colaterales que esta puede causar.

Sus manos ruedan por el desgatado papel, enrollándolo y metiéndolo en la parte interna de su chaqueta.

—Ya hemos acabado soldado —. Dictamina, mientras despeja la mesa.

—Entonces debería dormir comandante, debe recuperara fuerzas para ir a la ciudad capital.

Hay una ola de ternura mezclada con nostalgia, ante la autoridad que Armin impone en su voz inconscientemente. Como una madre mandado a su niño a la cama. Erwin casi puede escuchar el eco de Mike, arrastrándolo hasta la habitación, con la nariz enterrada en su cuello y las manos ciñéndole los huesos de la cadera. Lleva las últimas 144 horas durmiendo sobre su escritorio o el sofá. Ir al lecho de sabanas frías le asusta. Al igual que redactar la carta póstuma de Zakarius hacia su familia.

Si lo hiciera, sería como aceptar la realidad, ponerle punto final a la esperanza, que le mantiene ahí, dentro de ese despacho, esperando por el regreso de alguien que jamás volverá. Ya no habrá más refugio cálido, que era sus cuerpos a la hora de enredarse y dormir, sería hallarse solo después de tantos años dentro de un pequeño mundo compartido.

La temblorosa mano de Armin sobre la suya, le hace enfocarlo, con las cejas arqueadas le mira de forma reservada. Hay un reflujo de rabia en su garganta al sentirse transparente para un niño que no rebasa los 15 años. Se suelta del agarre de manera delicada, deslizándose lejos de él, de la de pronta dependencia de sostenerse de algo para no caer, porque está asustado y un poco perdido. Porque su punto de equilibrio se fue y porque no existe nadie más que sea capaz de sostenerlo, cuando él tiene el futuro de la humanidad entera sobre los hombros.

No ser capaz de darles un lugar tranquilo para vivir a las próximas generaciones, más que un ideal calificado de iluso, es un compromiso que no está dispuesto de desistir. Se sienta sobre el sofá de tres plazas, con la cabeza embotada y el cansancio pasándole factura.

—Tengo una orden para usted soldado

Armin, corre entonces de forma torpe hasta el comandante, posicionándose frente a él, con ese saludo reglamentario que en ocasiones le queda grande.

—Ayúdame a dormir.

—S-sí, señor.

Armin titubea al registra el pedido, mira hacia ambos lados creyéndose presa de una mala broma. Recuerda que ahí solo están ellos dos. Erwin, ignora la confusión del de ojos azules y se estira a lo largo del mueble, los pies le cuelgan sobre el reposabrazos y la cabeza se le hunde en el único cojín que este tiene.

Armin que no sabe si salir corriendo a calentar algo de leche o entonar una nana de cuna, se aprieta con nerviosismo las manos tras la espalda.

—Recuéstate aquí Armin —. Erwin palmea el espacio libre ente su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá, Armin asiente aun algo inseguro —. No tienes que hacerlo si no lo quieres —. Le susurra.

Esa no es más que una idea improvisada que ha Erwin se la ha ocurrido, sustituir el calor corporal de Mike por el de Armin, es quizá lo más cercano que tenga para poder dormir más de 3 horas enteras. El pequeño rubio que puede entender un poco cual es el objeto de todo, cierra los ojos brevemente mientras murmura un "está bien."

Pasa una pierna sobre la cintura del comandante, flexionando las rodillas como si lo estuviese montando, se impulsa hacia su costado izquierdo y acomoda su compacto cuerpo en la abertura dejada.

Su cabeza se posiciona sobre el hombro robusto, toda la extensión del fuerte brazo le da apoyo a su espalda y termina rodeándole las caderas en un medio abrazo que a Armin, se le antoja nuevo y agridulce, jamás ha estado tan cerca de otro cuerpo que no fuese Eren o Mikasa.

De pronto ese pedido, se le hace aun mas intimo y secreto. No hecho para él. Pasa una mano sobre el fuerte tórax y respira profundo para relajarse y relajar al comandante. No nota la mirada de velada disculpa que Erwin le da desde arriba no solo a él sino al recuerdo de algo que nunca pudo ser. Poco a poco el cansancio va tomando cada parte de su ser, Armin cierra los ojos llevado por Morfeo, con sus dedos enterrados en la chaqueta del capitán y sus sueños depositados en Erwin una vez más.

Armin despierta a media tarde por el ruido de la planta baja, está en la habitación que comparte con Jean, con el uniforme arrugado y la boca pastosa. Se despereza con la sensación de que ha dejado pasar algo importante y no sabe que es. Se despereza silenciosamente y se dirige hacia la planta baja de esa cabaña que ha sido su refugio temporal.

Los gritos cobran nombre cuando alcanza el dintel de la puerta. Eren tiene el cuello de la camiseta de Jean entre sus puños. Ambos rostros se separan solo por centímetros.

Armin lo nota, el lenguaje corporal de ambos no es como las otras veces, no es una rivalidad vieja y acostumbrada ni la competencia natural de sus instintos. Eso es un choque a matar. Mandíbula apretada, venas resaltadas, cejas fruncidas, respiración acelerada, transpiración de testosterona.

—Armin

La voz de Historia desde una esquina provoca el silencio. La rubia está agazapada tras la espalda de una Sasha en modo de defensa, lista a atacar si las cosas se salen de control y van hacia ellas con algún golpe perdido de una batalla inusitada. El rubio que se ha cambiado, con una camiseta ajena y sus últimos pantalones limpios, trata de imaginar cual de los dos hombres frente a él será el más rápido en calmar.

El primero en notarlo es Eren, que gira su rostro hacia él, sus facciones aun tensas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —. La demandante voz de Eren le llega cerca, ha soltado a Jean de forma automática y camina con pasos pesados, toda el aura del joven titán es amenazante.

Armin casi siente miedo de ese lado desconocido de Eren, no puede evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo. Jean que no ha dejado de verle ha fruncido el entrecejo.

—Me he quedado dormido en el despacho del comándate —. Armin omite, tal secreto guardado, el trasfondo de su ubicación, desviando la mirada y no viendo el respingo que Eren ha dado antes de negar repetidas veces.

—Vengo de ahí, solo estaba Heichou y el comándate — hay indignación en el tono de su voz, como si se negara a creer que Armin le ha mentido. Le toma del brazo para acercarlo a él —. Está bien —, habla pausado —, puedes decirme la verdad, yo te protegeré del idiota de Jean —. Y la conclusión de Eren no es otra que, intimidación por parte de Kirschtein hacia el pequeño rubio. Seguro lo tiene amenazado.

—Hey Jaeger, cuida esa boca tuya. No, mejor aún, tráela aquí, la cerrare yo mismo.

La réplica de Jean sí que es una amenaza, Eren la ignora.

—Jean no me ha hecho nada —, Armin lo mira a los ojos, retándolo a que crea que le ha mentido —, me quede dormido en el despacho del comandante —. Repite, alzando la voz —. Acabo de despertar en mi habitación —. Eso aunado a la mano del rubio sobre la de Eren le dan la credibilidad suficiente para que el de ojos verdes asienta.

—Me tenías preocupado —. Le susurra una vez que se ha calmado, suponiendo que alguien ha trasladado al rubio de habitación para que descansara en forma.

—Lo siento.

Hay una pequeña fractura en el pecho de Armin, cuando Eren le envuelve por los hombros y hunde su nariz entre los dorados cabellos. Jean se ha girado, chasqueando la lengua y azotando la puerta a su salida. Armin aprieta la chaqueta de la legión de Eren entre sus dedos.

Siempre ha atesorado las muestras de afecto de su mejor amigo como reminiscencias de su amor escondido. Armin se siente especial cuando los enormes ojos jade de Eren le enfocan y el mundo solo gira para él. Sin embargo, esta vez, se siente culpable, no solo por Jean que necesita un abrazo desde que Marco no está, el castaño no ha permitido a nadie más acercarse a él, sino también porque Historia ha sido dejada por Ymir, por el comandante, que ha perdido a su amante. Y por el resto de personas que llevan viviendo con el alma en un hilo, ya no están en condiciones de perder a alguien más.

El rubio esconde el rostro en el pecho de Eren, temeroso al pensar en que él podría convertirse en uno de ellos nuevamente, solo, luchando en un mundo que se torna cada vez más oscuro. Armin lo sabe, que dejaría de pelear, no por debilidad sino porque perder una pieza más de todo lo es él mismo simplemente le matara antes que los titanes.

…


End file.
